


High Blood Sugar

by alex_kade



Series: Monstas [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, as promised!, biting and mild violence, but also normal sex stuff, call it a smut intermission, does not enhance the plot of the series, from all the angst, it's finally here!, just some straight up vampire porn, so you don't need to read at all if you don't like teh sexors, that means fangs are involved, the porn guyz!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6970087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_kade/pseuds/alex_kade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A frisky Minhyuk is a very naughty Minhyuk, especially when Jooheon is involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Blood Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> I think I covered everything in the tags, but in case you don't read those, this is just straight up vampire smut. There's literally no real plot. You DO NOT have to read this in order to read the other stories in the series. Please pass it over if you don't like smut. 
> 
> Absolutely, totally inspired by that little video of Minhyuk waking up Jooheon in bed. Those kids are killin' me! 
> 
> **Warning - It is _vampire_ smut. They play some dangerous games that aren't fit for normal humans by any means.

It was early.

It was late.

It was the time of day when the sun was just beginning to think about dropping out of the sky, a time when most people were relaxing into their evening routines. For vampires, however, it was a time equivalent to that ungodly hour just before the proverbial alarm was set to go off. It was that last stretch of sleep that everyone longed for, that everyone clung to before they knew they would have to get up to start their day. To be awoken during that blessed time was something that nobody ever responded kindly to.

Not that Minhyuk cared. He certainly had his nights where he slept in well passed everyone who wasn’t Hyungwon ( _no one_ could wake Hyungwon if he wasn’t ready to be up), but other times he would wake with such an abundance of energy that he didn’t know what to do with himself. He couldn’t go out just yet, not with the sun still lingering in the sky, but he also didn’t want to sit around the house doing nothing by himself.

“Jooheonnie,” he whispered as he peeked his head into his friend’s room. Jooheon didn’t move. Of course he didn’t move. He was dead asleep just like everybody else was. The difference was Honey wouldn’t try to kill Minhyuk for waking him up like some of the others might.

Minhyuk crept across the room until he got to the side of the bed, then just stared at his best friend for awhile. Honey looked like a harmless teddy bear, all snuggled into his pillow with the sheet only partly covering his naked shoulders; his short, curly brown locks laying limp and haphazard across his brow. Minhyuk stretched a hand out and used a gentle finger to brush some of the curls away, frowning as he debated for a second whether or not he should let the boy sleep.

Minhyuk was never really good about fighting impulse.

His face caught somewhere between a pout and a smile, the blonde crawled up onto the bed and tumbled over the top of Jooheon, leaving one leg slung over his hips as he hugged into his back.

“Jooheon, are you awake?” he muttered into Honey’s ear, but only got the slightest grunt in response.

That wouldn’t do. Impatient now, Minhyuk decided to forego any further preamble and, with a slight crinkle to his nose, extended his fangs. It was a light nip, just enough to pinch the skin of Jooheon’s neck, but it was more than enough to startle the boy into full awareness.

“Ya! What are you doing?” Jooheon snapped, jamming his elbow into Minhyuk’s ribs to shove him off.

“Aahh, you’re awake!” Minhyuk exclaimed with joy, not put off in the slightest by the harsh greeting. He was quick to roll back into his prior spot, limbs tentacling fully around Jooheon’s body this time to the point where he was practically laying on top of him. Honey sighed and dropped his head back to the pillow, resigning himself to his fate of death via Minhyuk the boa constrictor.

“Honey. Joohoney, don’t fall back to sleep,” Minhyuk whined, his hands crawling up to cup at his friend’s face and to stroke back his hair. “Please? Play with me.”

“Nngh, it’s too early, Minmoongie,” Jooheon grumbled. “I’ll play with you later. When the sun is actually down.”

Minhyuk glanced at the tiny bit of sunlight that peeked through Jooheon’s dark curtains and glared at it for giving away the hour. He made a mental note to purchase a staple gun with which to solve that dilemma in the future - it wasn’t like Jooheon ever actually opened his curtains anyway. He wouldn’t even notice if Minhyuk permanently stapled them to the wall.

“ _Pleeeease?”_ he tried again. “I’m so _bored_.”

“Go play with Wonho.”

Minhyuk huffed out a sigh. “I can’t. He’s with Hyungwon.”

“Shownu appa,” Jooheon tried again, his voice barely a slurred mesh of words as he began to drift back into sleep.

“His door was locked,” Minhyuk pouted.

Jooheon blinked his eyes a bit and finally turned his head to blearily look up at his friend. “Wait. That means I was your last choice?”

Minhyuk practically beamed. “No, you were my first choice, but I knew you’d try to pawn me off on someone else, so I decided to check them first.”

“Mm, you make it sound like I think you’re a burden,” Jooheon frowned, his brow furrowing in consternation.

“You do, but that’s okay,” Minhyuk stated, still smiling, just happy to have his target awake and talking to him like a normal person instead of a zombie creature. “I know when I’m being obnoxious.”

Jooheon sucked in a deep breath to help clear his head some more, then shifted underneath Minhyuk’s weight, rolling underneath his body so that he could lay fully on his back with the blonde now settled on his chest. He brought his arms up and locked them loosely around Minhyuk’s lower back, not pinning him, not squeezing him, just holding onto him in a manner that was comforting to them both.

“If you know you’re being obnoxious,” he started, “why do you do this?”

“Because-” Minhyuk kissed Honey’s cheek, “-I’d rather be obnoxious-” he kissed the other cheek, “-than have to wait another hour to see you,” and finished by planting a kiss on Jooheon’s forehead.

“You’re so cheesy,” Jooheon chuckled, then slid his arms up Minhyuk’s back until they pressed against his bony shoulders, locking him in place enough so that he could lift his head and press a solid kiss against Minhyuk’s pink lips. They pulled into a tight smile that made Jooheon want to kiss him more - he never could resist that brilliant display of honest-to-god happiness.

He pulled back, his eyes soft as he scanned over every centimeter of Minhyuk’s beautiful, pale face, always captivated by those baby blue eyes. “Is this what you want?” he asked quietly, breaking one hand free of its hold on Minhyuk’s back so he could trace his finger over one of the boy’s blond brows.

Minhyuk rolled his eyes to the side for a moment as if in thought. “Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of sneaking into Kihyun’s ice cream stash and pinning it on Kkukkungie, but I guess this’ll do.”

He started to shrug, but Jooheon cut off the gesture, growling in laughter as he rolled them both over so he could better assault Minhyuk’s face and neck with kisses. They were light kisses, gentle brushes of his lips against porcelain skin that always made Minhyukie giggle as if each touch tickled him. Jooheon thought maybe they did, but not quite enough to make the older boy pull away from him. It was cute, endearing, and Jooheon drank that up with joyful greed as if he was stealing pure holy water from the angels themselves without feeling even an ounce of guilt.

One thing he did know for certain was that Minhyuk’s sides were _extremely_ ticklish, but Jooheon had learned long ago how to slide his hands under a thin t-shirt like the one Minhyuk was currently wearing without causing him to flinch away, deftly pushing it up and over his head with all the effort of kicking off an untied shoe. The useless piece of fabric was disposed of, discarded without a second thought, leaving Minhyuk’s torso open for Jooheon to navigate with soft lips and a gentle tongue.

Minhyuk let out a tiny gasp as Jooheon sucked what would’ve been a bruise onto the blonde’s collarbone if vampires were capable of bruising as easily as humans were. Their bodies simply weren’t that fragile though, so if a lover wanted to leave a mark of their sins on the other’s flesh, they had to do so with pointed, pearly teeth.

“Do it, do it,” Minhyuk hissed, nodding his head in time with the swift way he was almost frantically tapping at Jooheon’s shoulder.

Licking his lips, Honey extended his fangs with the slightest snarl and dipped back down, targeting the same sensitive spot on Minhyuk’s collarbone to bite into. He sighed deeply around the blood that instantly pooled onto his tongue. There was always something exhilarating about sinking their teeth into vulnerable flesh, about tasting the soul of another living being as it slid down their throats to combine with their own, knowing they could drink it all in and keep it forever to themselves. There was a danger in it, a spike of adrenaline that could tilt the mind’s scale to complete loss of control, a call to just let go and allow the animal to take over. If Jooheon wasn’t careful, he could wind up tearing a full strip of flesh right off Minhyuk’s chest, and he would practically bathe in the blood until the demon in him was sated.

But he would never do that, not to his Minhyukie, his best friend for eternity, his bloodkin, his sometimes-lover who was always so willing to give and so hesitant to take. So despite the call for violence, Jooheon pushed that part of himself deep, _deep_ down into the pits of his psyche where it could harm no one. Instead of tearing, he sucked gently at the rivulets of red that Minhyuk was so generously offering. Jooheon took it in with gratitude, but he made sure to give at the same time, intent on pleasing his partner with wandering hands over lean muscles even while causing him pain.

“Deeper,” Minhyuk groaned, and without hesitation Jooheon bit down harder, sinking his teeth in more to open the puncture holes just that much wider, spilling more blood through his lips.

Minhyuk gasped loudly this time as he brought one hand up to clutch at Jooheon’s back, his nails digging little furrows into the brunette’s shoulder that brought a pleased moan to Honey’s lips. Blood for blood. It was a standard way of life in a vampire’s world, a fitting and accepted theme for all occasions.

As Honey drank, he snaked his hand down to slide between their bodies, cupping Minhyuk through is sleep pants and squeezing gently. Fingers on Minhyuk’s other hand that were previously tangling themselves in the sheets shot up and clawed at a spot lower on Jooheon’s back, leaving tiny trails of torn flesh that now matched the ones on his shoulders.

Honey’s hips bucked at the flash of hot pain, and for a moment he _almost_ lost control, his head tilting just enough where his teeth pushed beyond the vein and made acquaintance with the artery underneath. A flood of warm liquid filled his mouth, nearly too quickly for him to swallow, but he was nothing if not experienced in the art of feasting without spilling a single drop. He drank it down quickly, and was about to pull back completely to allow the blend of his saliva with its built-in coagulants and Minhyuk’s natural healing abilities to seal his mistake, but he didn’t get far before a hand on the back of his head stopped him.

“No, keep going,” Minhyuk breathed, using his hold on his partner to actually press his chest further up against Jooheon’s teeth. “I trust you. Keep going.”

One thing vampires were never good at, at least not when they were already in the midst of their demon’s call, was denying an invitation. Did they actually require one to do what they wanted? No, but it was the difference between bedding a shy, hesitant virgin and being dragged onto the bed by a domineering minx crying, “Please, god, take me now!” If Minhyuk wanted to be drained until he was lightheaded, Jooheon was powerless to stop himself from granting that request.

He _was_ in control enough to realize that this was going to dive into truly animalistic territory in relatively short order, but he wasn’t about to damage his partner anymore than he had already. He grunted a little as his hand reached blindly for the nightstand, unwilling to let go his hold on Minhyuk’s collarbone for the short few seconds it would take to get what he needed. That would mean having to seal the wound to prevent the unnecessary spilling of blood, and then having to start all over again. Why do that when they were already where they needed to be?

“Here, I got it,” Minhyuk grunted, sliding over slowly and taking Jooheon with him until he could reach the drawer, from which he pulled out a tube of lubricant.

Blood, contrary to whatever fictional stories about vampires existed in the world that made real vampires either laugh or cringe, was _not_ a good lubricant; and, sure, Minhyuk would heal up just fine if Jooheon just decided to plow right on into him without proper prep, but only after experiencing a whole different sort of pain that _nobody_ wanted to deal with.

Minhyuk hissed through clenched teeth as Jooheon swallowed another mouthful of his blood, making his tongue dance below Minhyuk’s clavicle in a way that sent heat straight through his stomach and down into his groin.

“Off, off,” Minhyuk hurriedly bit out, quick to correct himself when Jooheon misunderstood and started to pull away again. “No, not _you_. Your pants! Off!”

Honey chuckled lightly, careful to keep his mouth closed tightly over the twin wounds sitting just at the base of Minhyuk’s neck, but did as told. Pushing himself up with strong arms, he waited for the blonde to shove down the waistband of his own pants first, wriggling out of them quickly in a way that had Jooheon’s heart beating faster in his chest as Minhyuk’s lithe body squirmed beneath him. He managed to stay still though, smiling slightly as the older vampire took more care in sliding the pants off Jooheon’s waist, his long fingers trailing along his hips and down his legs with purposeful intent.

 _‘Careful,’_ he voiced mentally, unable to speak while he was occupied with keeping Minhyuk’s blood from spilling all over the both of them. _‘You know that drives me insane.’_

Minhyuk bent his knees up on either side of Jooheon and used his feet to push the sleep pants the rest of the way off his partner’s legs, letting them land somewhere on the floor before he coyly brushed his nails up the insides of Honey’s thick thighs.

 _‘Minhyuk,’_ Jooheon warned again, but it seemed his partner was hellbent on teetering on the edge of danger that night.

Up and down, up and down, Minhyuk’s fingers traced a tortuous path along his flesh, pausing each time at the bundle of nerves where Honey’s thighs met his pelvis so he could doodle little patterns into the erogenous zone there. Each intentional, tantalizing touch bore straight through Jooheon’s core, making him jerk against his partner in a way that made it difficult to focus on what his mouth was doing. He pulled greedily at the wound, barely keeping himself from locking his jaw down and simply ripping Minhyuk’s clavicle right out, the thought of it coupled with all the other overwhelming sensations making his cock grow hard.

“There we go, baby,” Minhyuk panted, his breaths coming out short and heavy in a way that was part lust, part his body’s response to the blood loss. When Jooheon turned his inner ear to the sound of Minhyuk’s heartbeat, he found it to be the same, pumping fast and hard to compensate for the thinning fluids in his system.

The true demon in him became jealous for a moment, jealous of Wonho for having had the blessing of hearing that beautiful heart stop, for feeding off the sugary flavor of sunshine down to the very last drop before giving it back, forever tainted by his own taste. What it must’ve been like to lap up the remnants of Minhyuk’s life in its pure form without the hint of mimosa that was always so prevalent in Wonho’s blood.

A sound that was nothing short of a predatory growl rumbled out from Jooheon’s throat, and in one possessive sweep, he scooped his arms beneath Minhyuk’s back and sat them both up. Minhyuk said something that didn’t register in the fog that was taking over his brain, but what _did_ register was the feeling of slick lube gliding up his cock, Minhyuk’s silky palm sliding it around and over the head, pumping the shaft a few times to keep him hard.

“Nnnnngh,” he half-moaned, half-gasped, his arousal pulling him back again from the edge of bitter violence.

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Minhyuk was whispering, one hand buried in Jooheon’s curls while the other continued its tugging at Honey’s length.

Mildly frustrated with himself, Honey let go of Minhyuk with one hand so he could find the discarded tube of lubricant and force a bit of it onto his fingers. In any other circumstance he would’ve gone slower, taken his time to gradually prep his lover properly, but Minhyuk had begun a dangerous game that didn’t allow for such sweet pleasantries. They were racing against time, Minhyuk’s own heartbeat ticking away the seconds until they would be forced to stop. As much as Jooheon wanted this, as much he longed to fuck his blonde bundle of energy into oblivion, he would stop himself before things went that far. One good lay was not worth an eternity without Minhyuk’s smile.

Trying to be as gentle as possible under the strict restraints of time he was given, he barely swirled his finger around Minhyuk’s rim before sliding it in, pressing in deep on the first go. Minhyuk grunted and leaned his cheek against the top of Jooheon’s head, his hand tightening momentarily around Honey’s shaft before continuing its previous rhythm.

 _‘Sorry,’_ Honey thought to offer, but Minhyuk shook it off.

 _‘I’m okay,’_ he answered back, breathing too heavily now for actual words. _‘Hurry before I pass out.’_

Jooheon nodded and once again gave into the temptation that an open blessing offered. He was quick to slide in a second finger, drawing them in and out just a couple times before adding a third, his arousal only growing at Minhyuk’s escaped moans and the way his hand stuttered around his cock. Wasting no more time, Jooheon pulled out and shifted Minhyuk on his lap, his weight nearly limp now but his dick amazingly as hard as Jooheon’s was.

 _‘You still with me?’_ he asked, still maintaining enough courtesy to at least make sure his partner was still conscious. He wasn’t a _total_ animal. Yet.

_‘Yes, please, fuck, just do it!’_

It was very nearly a shout inside Jooheon’s brain, a direct order from his elder that he was helpless to obey, particularly since Minhyuk cursed so very rarely. Adjusting their positions so that Minhyuk was laying on his back again, and without losing his grip with his teeth, Jooheon lifted Minhyuk’s hips and pushed himself inside his lover, careful not to thrust in too deep at first. Minhyuk might have been weakened by that point, but it didn’t prevent a return of nails tearing at Jooheon’s flesh, a sensation that only prompted Honey to grind his hips harder into him. The second thrust was deeper, harsher, and a strangled sort of sound slipped out from between Minhyuk’s lips.

 _‘I’m fine,’_ he was quick to assure Jooeheon before another apology could tumble from his thoughts.

Minhyuk didn’t sound fine. He sounded strained...but maybe not in the way Jooheon was concerned about. Without breaking his rhythm, he reached for the lube one more time and palmed a generous handful, then proceeded to wrap his fingers around Minhyuk’s hardened cock. At his touch, a full body shudder passed through his partner and straight into him, making him thirstily suck down another mouthful of sweetened blood. His hand pumped in time with his hips which thrust in unison with his adam’s apple as he swallowed time and time again. The closer Minhyuk got to climax, the faster his heart beat, and the faster it beat, the louder it rang through Jooheon’s entire being until he thought his own head would explode with the force of it.

Minhyuk’s nails had become a permanent attachment to Jooheon’s back, his fingers digging in so deeply that they actually scraped against ribs. It only added to Jooheon’s fervor, the pain amplifying his lust, encouraging him to keep drilling harder and faster into his partner, to keep pulling the very life out of him until he was completely overrun by the sensation of being inside Minhyuk while Minhyuk was, in a way, also filling him whole.

With one more violent thrust of his hips, Jooheon came with a loud groan and panted through his nose for a few seconds as he rode out the after-tremors. It was only then that he realized Minhyuk’s hands had fallen to his sides and his breathing had become shaky and erratic.

Alarmed, Jooheon finally unclenched his jaw, realizing with a start that he had, in fact, cracked Minhyuk’s collarbone just slightly. He drew his fangs out slowly, very slowly, making sure to push as much of his saliva as possible into the wounds, letting them seal little by little as he drew out. When he was finally able to pull back enough to look up, he was surprised to find that Minhyuk’s eyes were hooded, but still open. He had an odd sort of smirk on his face, that one that said he was happy that Jooheon was happy, and that was enough for him.

Except it wasn’t enough because Honey had taken everything from him and hadn’t given nearly enough back.

“Hold on just a little longer for me, baby,” Honey instructed gently, and returned his hand to Minhyuk’s cock.

Minhyuk’s smile got just the slightest bit bigger as he gave Jooheon a miniscule nod and closed his eyes. He couldn’t do much else but lay there as Honey worked him the rest of the way back up, but his body responded in all the right ways, drizzling pre-come down Jooheon’s knuckles while his heart attempted to hammer away in his chest. It faltered several times, tripping over itself in its haste to pump what little blood was left inside Minhyuk’s system down to the area that was currently screaming for it the most.

“Come on, baby, almost there,” Honey coaxed, then gave up using his hand in favor of taking Minhyuk’s length into his mouth, not caring that he was ingesting the tasteless lube in the process. He massaged his tongue along Minhyuk’s length as he worked his lips up and down, almost as if he could help keep the blood flowing where it belonged, swallowing down the thready pulse as if it were nothing more than a trivial annoyance.

He knew Minhyuk was close when what little breath he had caught in his throat. Jooheon didn’t stop, just kept at it, using his tongue to massage the thick vein along Minhyuk’s cock as he pulled back until his lips glided over the head to kiss the tip. Then, without hesitation, he took him back in all over again until once, twice, three times later and the taste of come was taking over where the taste of blood had once been on his tongue. It still tasted like sunshine.

And sent Minhyuk into full cardiac arrest.

“Shit, shit!” Jooheon spat, and with the same instincts that had come into play when he’d sired Changkyun, he tore a hole into his own wrist and promptly pressed it up against Minhyuk’s lips, foregoing the motherbird antics. This wasn’t _quite_ the same as bringing a human back from the dead, Minhyuk’s body already wired to respond to the taste of blood in his mouth without needing any outside help to work it down his throat. Instead, Jooheon focused his attention on Minhyuk’s chest, using his free hand to administer a sloppy form of CPR, just doing what he could to help pump the new blood through the other vampire’s system until everything came back online on its own.

“Stupid. This was so _stupid!_ ” Honey continued to curse. “I’m going to kick your ass when you wake up, I hope you know that!”

Of course he didn’t, though. He very nearly cried when he felt Minhyuk’s heart lurch and fall back into a slow but natural rhythm, and then actually _did_ cry when closed lids opened to reveal misty-blue eyes.

“You dumbass, we’re never doing that again,” he huffed into Minhyuk’s shoulder as he hefted him up and held him tight, mindful of the cracked collarbone.

“Why?” Minhyuk muttered softly, his body limp and malleable in Jooheon’s hold. “It was so _good_. Bloodloss makes you _sooooo_ high.”

“Oh my god, all this time, and I never knew you were such a freak,” Jooheon laughed as he sniffled away his tears. “Wonho’s going to kill me for this, you know.”

Minhyuk chuckled lightly. “Who do you think got me into it?”

Honey pulled away, looking for the joke in Minhyuk’s foggy gaze and seeing none.

“Fuck. You’re _all_ a bunch of freaks. How am I just now learning this?” he snorted, then hugged Minhyuk against him again. “I know I’ve said this before, but thanks for bringing me into the fam, you piece of shit.”

Minhyuk brought leaden arms up to clumsily hug him back. “You love it.”

“I love _you_.”

Jooheon turned his face so he could press a kiss against Minhyuk’s cheek, then slowly lowered them both back down to the mattress, careful to keep their bodies pressed tightly together. Minhyuk had always been a post-sex cuddle monkey, but this time Jooheon was the one who wanted to keep his partner close. The whole ordeal had caused him too much of a scare to let Minhyuk go any time soon.

“We should do this again sometime, you’re good at it,” the older vamp suggested, his voice thick with exhaustion.

Jooheon swatted him lightly on his bare ass.

And yet, he couldn’t _quite_ bring himself to say no. He _was_ a vampire, after all, where death and blood were all just part of the game.

_~Kkeut~_


End file.
